Tokoto
Tokoto (常冬 Tokotō; literally meaning “Everlasting Winter”), is a region in Wano Country. It is ruled by Akisada Ryomori and the council of Five Rings, and the Yakuza Boss and Hotei of the Black Widow Empire, Akisada Tokugawa. Before Legs took over the country, the region was known by the name of Ringo (鈴後). Given its remote environment and harsh weather, it remained mostly unaffected during ’s and ’s rule. Overview Tokoto is a region that’s located in the north of Wano Country’s mainland. It is a region known for it’s perpetual, harsh, winter climate, it’s vast tundras, long mountain ranges and hardy people. This has contributed to the majority of Tokoto’s culture to develop a bit isolated from the rest of the regions. It also serves as a great natural border, preventing invaders from reaching too far into their region, much less successfully reaching the capital. As such, it sits as one of the country’s greatest defenses. The region’s ruled passed from the Shimotsuki to the Akisada Family, a clan who had served the region for in secret, inhabiting the mountains and fending off enemies for centuries. Administration Currently, the region is ruled by the Kazoku, the Akisada Family, a clan with a long history in Tokoto. They are loyal to the Empire of Wano and its empress, enforcing the rules and regulations that are commonly spread throughout the empire. However, the majority of rules and political administration on Tokoto is mostly left to the jurisdiction of the Akisada clan. This is due to the clan being fiercely loyal to the Fukuoka Family. Tokoto is divided into the “Five Rings”, five regions named after a famous book that denotes the Akisada’s philosophy of life. The Kazuko refers to the ruling family, the Akisada, who have complete authority on the region, second only to the empress. They have divided the region into the Five Regent Houses of the Akisada, who rule each region of the Five Rings. They are ruled by a prince, which is further overseen by the Head of the clan, currently being Akisada Ryomori. The next head of the clan can be decided by various methods, though in most cases, only a prince has a claim to the title. The major, important decisions of the region are decided by a council, comprised of the five princes, the head of the Akisada, and the Yakuza leader. As such, Tokoto’s political rule is based on an , though in certain situations, the final decision is left to the Head of the clan. Under the princes, are the marquis, given to other high ranking members of the clan, and to the leaders of the other clans who serve the Akisada. They are in charge of supporting the five princes and their administration, making a large and influential part of each region’s political party. The counts are usually given rule over certain towns and districts. They hold strong influence over smaller districts, and are mostly charged with economical affairs for Tokoto’s benefit. Viscounts are an appointed position, given to individuals that have served a position under a clan with great success. Many viscounts are appointed to one of the many offices of the judiciary system. They further aid the counts in effectively running a region. Baron is also an appointed position, the lowest of the nobility ranks, granted to leaders of certain operations throughout the region. For example, the Captains of the Military are automatically granted the title of Baron. Another example may be the leader of the Commercial Trade Agency, who was also granted the title of Baron due to his important role. Samurai of renown are also given this title. Under these five noble titles, sits the law enforcement division, and military. While not having a high social status as the nobles, they are still respected and may be granted a portion of land that is hereditary. Then there is the common people, the working force, which compose a vast majority of Tokoto’s population. Contrary to other places, the common people are still given rights, and are protected equally by the law. Culture Tokoto is characterized by traditions that differ from the rest of the mainland. The harsh environment of the land has shaped the beliefs and way of life of its citizens. A code of honor, and strength of mind, spirit and body seem to be core tenets of their culture. The natives of Tokoto are tough and hardy, yet they are warm and accommodating to their brothers and sisters from the rest of Wano. Will they respect the beliefs established by the Empire, they still tend to be careful towards non-Wano natives that visit or make Tokoto their home. While they seem to be open to ideas different from their own, the general population seem to not be tolerant towards disrespect to their traditions. The citizen’s upbringing and their ability to survive in the tough environment, make for very strong warriors and personalities. While not being a popular tourist spot, Seiryou Port is one of the most visited, and busiest locations in the entire country. Education Even before the Empire’s founding, a formal education seemed to already be in place for Tokoto residents. At least five decades ago, academies were founded in towns and cities, in order to teach history, art and other subjects to the younger ones. Students are required to attend the academies from the point they become six years of age, until they become twelve. After this point, it is up to each individual to select a career, or to continue on the path of a scholar, in Tokoto’s higher education center, Highreach College. While other regions focus their efforts in technological and modern advancements, Tokoto’s Highreach College has specialized in the subjects of art, history, philosophy, economics, natural medicine and politics, graduating capable individuals that support the Empire greatly. The College acquired prestige in a short time, and now, individuals from beyond the mainland of Wano come to study in it. Armed Forces Thanks to the Akisada’s leadership and philosophy, Tokoto has produced an impressive military force. The region seems to be home to extremely powerful samurai, even from ages past, such as the legendary . It is no different in this modern age, as the military force that is in charge of protecting Tokoto is so powerful, it rivals the strength of other countries. Tokoto citizens are extremely proud, as such, they prefer to have their own military police, rather than to depend on the Empire’s own. Their military is in charge of defending and protecting the various towns and cities that comprise the region, and in some cases, they will be organized into a powerful force for war purposes. The main bulk of its soldiers is concentrated around Tokoto’s coastline, though they may also be deployed for other regions under the command of the Empress. Tokoto’s military is divided into ten divisions, two per each of the Five Rings. In each division, the soldiers are divided by ranks, the lower the number , the higher the rank. There are ten captains that lead each division, and are the most powerful samurai of that division. They are in charge of leading their divisions, and for recruiting and training new members. Below the Captains, the Lieutenants are the second in command of the divisions, and may be selected for a promotion to Captain once a position is available, and after passing a rigorous test. Defeating a current Captain in single combat is also a way to earn the position. Below the lieutenant, there are the seated officers, and non-officer soldiers. Five Heavenly Blades The Goamatsukama(Five Heavenly Blades), is a title given to the five most powerful Samurai in Tokoto. Their strength is said to be so great, they surpass the entirety of Tokoto’s military with their handful of numbers. Layout Geography Weather Natural Resources Flora and Fauna Races Locations Akisada Estate 212A07F9-54B3-4CB4-9CE7-8DA1E32F43CC.jpeg Kuraokami City Wisteria Gardens Miyazaki Town Yukiyama Town Tenheki Mountains Tenshi Temple F02FCA53-E065-4E04-B17A-76D1593344DF.jpeg Seiryou Port 95CF0BDC-89B3-4EBF-937F-2F6F73806E19.jpeg Skyhaven City Wintersong City Mt. Ohashi Oshukubai Forest Yokagura School BAD0A877-EAA4-4929-ADF5-001418BE91AA.jpeg|Yokagura school of music and art. The Ancient City 611B792F-F525-4998-8352-C338F2D1CD74.png History Past Ancient Kumamushi War 085D989B-0A0A-479F-B01F-C8919053B55A.jpeg|The Akisada clan fending off a Kumamushi invasion centuries ago. Trivia References Category:Wano Country Locations Category:Lemasters30 Category:Akisada Family